A Lesson Before Dying
by Lenne Arthevi
Summary: Lulu-Wakka Tidus-(?) Rikku-(?) Selphie-(?) Lenne-Other Yuna-Other. The gangs in highschool, facing some dramatics. Tidus is the blitz pride, Yuna and Lenne are summoner pride. Lenne is songstress pride. Can the friends survive the commotion?


Disclaimer: I don't own any of FFX ideas, characters, or styles. o_O; I own my friends and me. That's all.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 1: Simple Friends  
  
It started out that they all pretty much hated each other. Rikku couldn't stand Lenne, and she couldn't stand her either. But it got worse; Lenne disliked Selphie too, as well as Tidus. She didn't really know why she hung out with them, but she did. However, things weren't as rough for Rikku, who was best friends with Selphie. And not to mention going out with Tidus.  
  
Tidus. Only 17 and the top blitzer in Zanarkand. Rikku, being his girlfriend, put him in high ranks as well. They were inseparable; it amused a lot of the student body. Especially because Tidus was a junior and Rikku was only a freshmen. He liked her, but sometimes he questioned. Tidus loved being the talk of the school, even go as far to say the talk of the town. He knew every girl wanted him, and every guy dreamed to be him. And of course, having this knowledge and popularity, he was the cockiest guy you'd ever meet. This being so, him and Rikku didn't have the top going relationship.  
  
Rikku was the spunky one, the energetic freshmen with a junior boyfriend. Which automatically put her and her friends at top hill. But then again, most of her friends were not already up there, but they were also Tidus' friends. Which made them juniors too. Rikku liked being friends with the older kids, she felt special. She was always helping them, and barely ever thought of herself. But then she got into high school, and a lot of things changed. She was old for being a freshmen, 16 to be exact. She was held back a year for skipping so much with Tidus last year. Though it wasn't exactly her fault, Lenne told her she wouldn't get into trouble for it. And Rikku, feeling like Lenne's trusted little sister, trusted her. And left, explaining why she hates her today.  
  
And that brings us to Lenne. Lenne isn't a bad person. But no one really understands her or her things. Lenne supposedly died one thousand years ago. But two years ago, there was a great eclipse in Spira, and Lenne suddenly appeared. Rikku thought it was the coolest thing in the world. So they became friends right away. Lenne was 15 when she arrived in new Spira, in Zanarkand. Rikku's father offered to take Lenne into their home, but Lenne refused and just settled for being enrolled into Zanarkand's top high school along with Rikku. Lenne got a job as a singer, and quickly became top songstress in Zanarkand. And their pride, along with Tidus. She met Selphie through Tidus, in fact. But never seemed to like her much. Lenne doesn't like Rikku, Tidus, or Selphie that much. She really only seems to be friends with Yuna and Lulu.  
  
Yuna. School summoner along with Lenne. She is a shy girl, somewhat; she can be out there when she wants to. Her and Lenne share the Summoner responsibilities of Zanarkand. Being the only two in Spira anymore. Yuna wasn't the most popular of the five, but she was there and strong. Since she wasn't overdosed with money like Rikku, Tidus, Selphie and Lulu. She wasn't a stuck up like them. She was more like a hometown girl. And she liked it. She was better friends with Lenne and Lulu than the others were though. Due to shared stress of the pilgrimage thing.  
  
Lulu was another one who understood the whole pilgrimage idea. Because Lulu was assigned and fated to be guardian. For either Lenne or Yuna, depending on which went for the task. She's the oldest of the group. Being the only senior to hang out in their specific clique. She was mostly bitter and cynical, but she could be whorey if she wanted to. Out of the whole "cool group", Lulu was the less-talkative one. Who was more friends with Yuna and Lenne than anyone else, though she was the most respected. Students thought Lulu was weird, but dared not say anything. They knew she was a guardian. A black mage none the less, capable of doing horrible things to them if she liked. For the past four years, Lulu had been contently in a committed relationship with Wakka. Even though they were both completely different, though someone could say their relationship was the weirdest.  
  
Lastly there was Selphie. The school whore, rather.. the town whore. She put herself out there for anyone who wanted it. She was cute, smart, and kind. But she had no clue what she was doing when it came to her body. Selphie was the kind of person who could befriend anyone, except for Lenne. She didn't know what Lenne's problem was, but she never let it get to her. She honestly didn't care that much. She had so many other friends that it really didn't matter. Everyone loved Selphie, and she never walked all over anyone. However, she had a slight problem with Rikku. Because she wanted Tidus, badly. And she was willing to somehow get Tidus away from her, to get him. She just needed the right plan. And a plan, was what she was going to get.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Hey guys!  
  
Sorry I suck so much. This really shouldn't be considered a chapter! I'd say prologue, but nothing important happens. I just wanted to get you guys the feel of the characters. Sorry it's lame. x_X; I'd love some reviews! This is my first Fanfiction that I'm allowing others to read. But if at all possible, I'd love the reviews sent to my e-mail. :D Thanks again for being so wonderful!  
  
Expect the next chapter within' the week. :D 33  
  
Love mucho,  
  
Lenne  
  
[ Lenne_Arthevi@hotmail.com ] 


End file.
